The DARKLORD
__TOC__ thumb |right | 150px | Ilasu in civvies. Slim & fair skinned. General Personality Has a tendency to speak in 3rd person view, which may put off strangers at first. Quiet at first, possible even stoic faced, but once she gets more comfortable around her settings and the people around, she will be slightly more open. Only really comfortable with a couple close people, even within the SGPA. Though if she ends up becoming intoxicated from a little too much partying, the DARKLORD is a totally different person. Gone is the shy, quiet type, and out comes the flirty, fun, affectionate, very loud, and non-stop laughing side of her. Out in battle it’s all serious and business, no fooling around (not that it’s always the case). Though if you happen to anger the DARKLORD then there shall be no mercy. : Good Traits: Artistic, quietly confident and ambitious, patience (though it begins to wane the older she gets), friendly. “Defends her allies with the anger of a thousand suns!” - Solar Cat : Bad Traits: Falls into bouts of depression, usually during the winter months. During these times she’s more of an introvert and shuts herself inside own little world. Usually some prying from her close friends and her betrothed will get her out of the cycle. Sometimes a little stubborn and does not forgive easily. : Quirks: Able to inhale food within seconds, especially sushi. Drives like a racer on the road. Hopes Unknown Fears Has a fear of live lobsters and crabs, which may cause some mayhem when going to the seafood market or if the enemy is crustacean-based. Memorable Quote(s) “The DARKLORD approves...” “The DARKLORD is displeased...” … etc. etc. you get the picture... Family : Mother: unknown : Father: unknown : Sibling(s): unknown : Other: unknown Friends : Solar Cat and Sugar Space Bunny Enemies : Anyone against the SGPA Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | DL and her fiancee BYR Currently betrothed. : Past: Unknown : Current: Currently betrothed to BYR, Master of Games and Toys. Likes to shower DL with gifts/offerings of love. Though at times he can be trying when all he wants to play games and DL is not in the mood for it. Displeased... XD : Powers & Skills thumb |right | 150px | Ilasu and her summoned dragon X'tasia Doesn’t really have powers per say, but has the ability to summon creatures from her home world, Nandeon, to do her bidding. : Depending on the summon, usually they will do what she says, but some are more lazy and stubborn than others, so it may take some convincing on her part. But ultimately they do have to follow what she says as they are all connected by a blood contract. The more powerful the summon the more energy it takes to bring the creature forth. Weapons None. Other Equipment Fighting Style DL doesn’t fight, her summons do the fighting/protecting for her. So while her summons are the offense/defense, DL usually has to lay low in the back of the group. : Strengths: : Can adapt to the situation easily and summon whatever creature is necessary for battle. A support character. : 'Weaknesses: ' : Totally dependent on her summons, if they fail or are injured and/or is out of commission, then DL is totally defenseless. The DARKLORD comes from a mysterious world called Nandeon, but has been living in our world for much of her life. While in this world she became friends with Sugar Space Bunny, and through her, Solar Cat. The two openend up their arms and let her join the SGPA. Around the same time she met up with a dashing young man, Byronicto, Master of Games and Toys. Having charmed his way with gifts and offerings of love, he professed his undying affection and commitment and the two are now betrothed. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero